


Caana dan Obrolan Wanita

by Justisia24



Series: Kembang Seroja [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justisia24/pseuds/Justisia24
Summary: Awalnya, Caana tidak begitu tertarik dengan obrolan kaum hawa. Namun, suatu hari dia mendengarkan obrolan kakak dan sahabatnya. Obrolan itu membuat emosinya memuncak.
Series: Kembang Seroja [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637173





	Caana dan Obrolan Wanita

**Author's Note:**

> Halo-halo semuanya! Ini dengan Justisia (lagi). Maaf jika beberapa minggu ini saya spam karya orifiksi saya di sini. Kali ini saya membawakan orifiksi yang mengisahkan studi karakter saya dan kejelasan hubungan salah satu pasangan karakter saya.
> 
> Penjelasan: Usia karakter di sini adalah  
> \- Padma 28 tahun  
> \- Caana 25 tahun  
> \- Irina 26 tahun  
> \- Ari 27 tahun
> 
> Selamat membaca!

Awalnya, Caana tidak begitu tertarik dengan obrolan kaum hawa. Dia berpikir bahwa obrolan mereka tak jauh-jauh soal busana, riasan, lelaki, dan gosip-gosip picisan yang melibatkan temannya. Namun, pandangannya berubah setelah kakaknya mendapat seorang gadis yang unik sewaktu dia masih siswa SMP. Gadis itu sederhana, gaya ikat rambutnya tidak jauh-jauh dari gaya kepang, dan memakai kacamata. Kalau dibilang secara kasar, gadis ini culun, tidak _stylist_. Akan tetapi, Padma, kakaknya selalu betah di sampingnya hingga sekarang. Hari ini gadis itu bermain ke rumah mereka.

“Hai, _bro_ ,” sapa wanita berambut panjang sepunggung ke wanita berkacamata yang membawa ransel.

“Yo, _beh_.” Wanita berkacamata itu menyunggingkan cengiran khas-nya.

“ _Beh_ , aku patah hati ngelihat _ending_ -nya _Iwak Gedhang_. Ya tega amat Ash ninggalin Eiji huhuhu...” tangis Padma meratapi pasangan tak nyatanya tidak terwujud dalam akhir cerita yang baik.

Caana memberi sekotak tisu ke Padma yang sesekali menitikkan airmata. Dia mengakui kalau dia sendiri juga menangis jelek setelah menonton dan membaca _Banana Fish_. Akan tetapi, dia tidak sampai _sakaw_ berminggu-minggu seperti kakaknya.

Si gadis berkacamata, Irina, hanya menepuk dan mengelus punggung Padma.

“Kutahu perasaanmu, _bro_. Sudah jangan dibahas lagi huhuhu...” Irina mengelap kacamatanya yang berembun, sepasang matanya juga berkaca-kaca.

Ya, topik obrolan mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari serial _anime_ yang ditonton. Dari Caana masih kanak-kanak, hingga dia menjadi pria yang perwujudannya seperti pendekar, lelaki itu melihat kakak dan sahabatnya selalu tentang _anime_ dan sejumlah _meme_ yang berbau serial itu. Caana sempat bosan mendengarnya tetapi itu lebih baik daripada menggunjing kabar orang lain.

“Ada rekomendasi baru, Pad?”

“Ada, ini pasti cocok dengan selera kita berdua, Zee.”

Padma menunjukkan ponselnya yang menampilkan karakter wanita berambut putih, cantik, dan berbadan _macho_.

“Heee ... Dia cantik! Aku suka, aku berharap badanku kayak dia suatu saat nanti.” Mata cokelat Zee alias Irina berbinar.

“Kan, apa yang kubilang. Kamu pasti suka sama karakter yang begini.” Padma tersenyum riang.

Caana tersenyum kecil melihat gelagat kedua wanita itu.

* * *

Sebenarnya Caana sudah tahu watak kakaknya seperti apa sejak dia masih _piyik._ Akan tetapi, Padma selalu membuat lelaki itu terkejut dengan hal-hal baru yang dibawanya, apalagi kalau sudah dibicarakan dengan Zee—panggilan akrab Irina— sewaktu mereka bertemu.

Hari itu kedua wanita itu tertawa cekikikan seperti penyihir. Padma celingukan bagaikan mencari posisi yang aman untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal. Wajah Zee begitu gemas, kedua tangannya meremas-remas rok katun yang dipakainya.

“Zee, kalau posisi anu-nya kayak begini bagaimana? Aku ingin mendeskripsikan adegan bercinta yang panas tapi _feels_ -nya dapat _bingit_ ,” ceplos Padma ke Irina yang menatap serius ke sebuah buku karya sastra.

“Tapi, kalau aku lihat di relief candi, posisi itu kayak capek banget. Jadi, saranku cari posisi lain saja,” balas Irina membolak-balikkan lembar buku itu.

“Yah, sepertinya aku harus mempelajari _Kamasutra_ lebih dalam lagi.”

Caana terbatuk keras, dia sedang meminum jus alpukatnya. Wajahnya memerah mendengar nama buku yang disebutkan. Memang dia sudah dewasa dan paham soal hal-hal kebutuhan hormonal. Akan tetapi, dia masih belum sekuat kakaknya untuk santai dalam membaca karya erotik.

Dia heran mengapa dua perempuan ini tahan membaca karya erotik, tapi tidak suka melihat _anime_ bertema _ecchi_ (meskipun dia sendiri juga tidak begitu menyukai animasi bertema begituan).

_Mungkin cara penulisannya bagus, tidak asal cium sana-sini dan main tusuk._

Caana mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu dan melanjutkan acara _ngemil_ -nya. Mendengarkan diskusi erotis kakak dan sahabatnya sejak zaman _kala bendu_. Sesekali wajah Caana merona mendengar kakaknya mengucapkan deskripsi posisi bercinta dengan gamblang dan _no sensor_.

* * *

“Hhh...” Padma menghembuskan napas panjang, wajahnya bertekuk-tekuk.

“Kenapa kau?” tanya Irina menatap kawannya sambil memakan _tteokbokki_ yang dibelinya di restoran dekat sekolah mereka dahulu.

“Minta, _beh_.” Padma membuka mulutnya, minta disuapi.

Irina menyuapi Padma.

Caana melihat kakaknya yang seperti itu, langsung curiga, karena kakaknya jarang minta suap kecuali terburu-buru dan dalam kondisi galau. Dia memasang kedua telinganya tajam, siap mendengar omongan kakaknya.

“Sepertinya aku harus mengubah kebiasaanku, orangtuanya Ari tidak suka dengan gaya bicaraku yang ceplas-ceplos. Ari juga tidak suka guyonan cerdas versiku. Walaupun aku bertutur santun, tapi aku lihat raut wajah ibunya, beliau seperti tidak menginginkanku. Beda jika ada teman SMA Ari yang datang, wajah beliau begitu sumringah.” Padma menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah sendunya.

Wajah Irina dan Caana mengeras.

_Dasar lelaki keparat! Nggak usah jadian sama sohibku (kakakku) sekalian, cuk._

Caana dan Irina satu pemikiran soal kebrengsekan Ari. Jika alasan Caana tidak merestui hubungan Ari dan Padma adalah kondisi ras dan kultur, maka alasan Irina adalah lelaki semacam Ari tidak pantas punya wanita _alpha_ seperti sahabatnya. Sudah misoginis, homofobik pula. Padma pernah mengeluh soal lingkungan kelasnya yang toksik karena ada satu temannya yang punya kecenderungan _gay_ dan hampir sekelas melemparkan candaan homofobik itu pada teman lelaki itu. Begitu Padma menyahut dengan candaan cerdas tentang kuda laut jantan yang mengandung anaknya, Ari dan beberapa temannya langsung berjengit risih. Padahal candaan Padma adalah candaan tentang morfologi binatang air yang hermafrodit.

“ _Bro_ , bukannya aku mau menghalangi hubunganmu dengan si _Brengsek_ itu, hanya saja tolong pikirkan kebahagiaanmu. Ya, aku tahu kamu suka Ari. Tapi kalian berdua latar pendidikannya beda, pola pikirnya juga berbeda. Kamu bisa menerima hal-hal aneh karena logika dan perasaanmu jalan semua, dia? Dia hanya terpaku di logika dan norma adat. Aku tahu kita sering debat karena perbedaan cara pandang, tapi kita bisa langgeng hingga sekarang karena kita satu frekuensi. Mungkin adikmu dari dulu sudah memberitahumu soal ini.” Irina menoleh ke arah Caana yang menatap lurus kakaknya.

“Iya, Mbak Padma. Aku dulu sudah bilang soal ini, berulang-ulang. Pada akhirnya, aku diam setelah kalian jadian. _Mamula talah_.” Caana mengamati wajah kakaknya yang sedih bercampur penyesalan.

“Aku tahu kamu, Padma. Apalagi kita sesama perempuan, aku benar-benar tidak tega lihat kamu seperti ini,” ujar Irina menggenggam tangan Padma. Dia melanjutkan, “Aku ingin kamu bahagia bersama pria yang sepadan denganmu.”

Padma mengangguk pelan. Jujur, dia ingin punya pria yang seperti adiknya. Meskipun adiknya menyebalkan, tetapi dia pendengar yang baik dan tidak pernah mengomentari hal-hal aneh yang dilakukan olehnya. Lalu, dia berdiri.

“Padma?” tanya Irina mendongak, melihat sahabatnya yang sudah dapat restu dari ibunya dan dianggap 'jodoh'-nya.

“Aku mau _nyegat_ bakso di depan. Kalian mau?”

“Mauuu!” seru Caana mendahului Irina.

Irina tersenyum lebar, menandakan dia juga mau bakso.

Padma segera lari ke halaman rumah untuk memanggil tukang bakso dan kembali lagi untuk mengambil tiga buah mangkok. Setelah gadis itu pergi, suasana sepi terasa di ruang keluarga itu.

“Mbak Zee?”

“Ya?”

“Mbak Padma pernah cerita sesuatu nggak soal Ari?”

Irina menatap pria yang dahulu sering diajaknya bermain bola bekel sewaktu dirinya dan Padma masih SMP.

“Banyak. Dan sering. Kenapa?”

“Bisa kamu ceritakan?” Caana menatap wajah Irina dengan serius.

Irina menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia benar-benar ingin melampiaskan amarahnya pada pria jumawa itu.

“Aku nggak tahu ini baik atau buruk. Tetapi, sebelum aku menceritakan Ari dari sudut pandangku. Ijinkan aku menyatakan ini padamu,” kata Irina dengan melepaskan kacamatanya dan membenahi rambutnya.

Rasa di dada Caana seperti tabuhan genderang, detaknya cepat sekali. Dia gugup mendengar sahabat kakaknya berbicara serius walaupun dia sering _nyeleneh_ jika diajak bicara hal penting.

“ _Mbak_ -mu, punya kriteria lelaki idaman. Ya memang aku pernah _ember_ soal _fetish_ -nya ke kamu, tapi itu baru satu dari kriterianya.” Irina mengucapkan perkataannya dengan nada rendah dan kalem.

Caana menjadi takut mendengarnya.

“Lalu?” tanya pria berambut panjang itu takut-takut.

“Dia ingin bertemu dengan lelaki yang sepertimu. Indah dan kuat. Dia hanya ingin dihargai dan didengarkan. Katanya sewaktu kami SMA dulu, dia berharap bertemu dengan lelaki berambut gondrong yang galak dan garang. Dia ingin bertemu dengan lelaki yang apa adanya seperti guru Matematika waktu kami SMP dahulu walaupun guru kami adalah perempuan. Aku tahu rejeki dan jodoh di tangan Tuhan, akan tetapi sesekali aku ingin lihat Padma bahagia walaupun nantinya dia atau aku tidak menikah,” tukas Irina memakai kacamata.

Caana kehilangan kata untuk membalas perkataan Irina. Pantas saja waktu Caana masih proses memanjangkan rambut, Padma uring-uringan melihat Caana yang memotong rambutnya hingga sebahu. Gadis itu enggan melihat dirinya selama seminggu.

“Sebentar, aku mau tarik napas dulu. Aku nggak kuat.” Caana berusaha menahan perasaan campur aduk yang memukul telak dadanya.

Irina terdiam, rahangnya mengatup rapat. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

“Sudah siap dengar ceritaku tentang Ari?”

Caana mengangguk pelan. Siap mendengarkan Irina.

* * *

_“Irina, aku tahu kamu akan ember ke adikku. Tapi tolong sembunyikan ini darinya hingga waktu yang tepat,” ujar Padma kepada Irina di warteg pada suatu sore._

_“Ada apa, Pad?” tanya Irina menatap mata_ caramel _kawannya._

_“Aku kehilangan jati diriku setelah berpacaran dengan Ari. Aku merasa diriku dikekang, memang dia baik. Akan tetapi, dari bahasa tubuhnya, dia tidak ingin aku ceplas-ceplos seperti biasanya. Orangtuanya juga banyak diam saat aku main ke rumah Ari. Tepatnya setelah aku berterus terang tentang profesiku. Mereka langsung diam, sorot matanya menunjukkan keengganan,” kata Padma mengaduk es tehnya untuk menutupi perasaan kecewanya._

_Irina memeluk Padma erat._

_“Maaf kalau aku berlebihan. Tapi ibu mana yang tidak diam seribu bahasa jika dia tidak setuju dengan pilihan anaknya?”_

_Irina paham dengan perkataan Padma karena doa seorang ibu sangat ampuh untuk segala urusan._

_“Aku akan mengakhiri hubungan ini sebelum makin rumit, sebelum aku tak bisa sebebas dahulu,” bisik Padma ke gadis berkacamata itu._

_Irina hanya bisa menahan tangis, dia tak tega kawannya seperti ini. Dia tak suka dengan lelaki itu. Pernah suatu ketika, dia mengambil gambar acara bedah buku dan kritik sastra untuk rubrik majalah. Dia melihat pria itu mendebat kritikus lain dengan nada yang menurutnya kurang pantas. Irina tak habis pikir mengapa sahabatnya jatuh cinta dengan pria dengan ego yang tinggi._

_—pemikiran s_ _ese_ _eorang hanya bisa diubah oleh dirinya sendiri, bukan orang lain._

_“Aku berharap aku bisa menemukan kesatria yang setara denganku,” tutup Padma dengan meminum sisa es tehnya._

_Dalam hati, Irina mendoakan Padma agar dia bebas seperti dahulu._

* * *

“Maaf, Caana...” Irina meneteskan airmatanya.

Caana meremas bantal yang sedari tadi dipeluknya, geram dengan sikap Ari.

“Yo, _rek_. Baksonya sudah siap,” seru Padma meletakkan tiga mangkok bakso di meja dan ikut duduk lesehan.

Buru-buru Irina menghapus sisa airmatanya. “Wush, _bro_. Itu nggak kurang pedas?” katanya melihat mangkok Padma yang berkuah merah kejinggaan.

“Masa bodoh pedas atau nggak, yang penting aku pelampiasan.” Padma mulai mengaduk bakso di mangkoknya dan memakannya.

Caana dan Irina saling menatap dan tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga, Caana dan sepasang wanita itu menikmati bakso yang dibeli sambil menikmati langit sore yang berwarna indah. Tawa mereka menghiasi teras dan halaman rumah Padma dan Caana.

“Mbak Irina?”

“Hmm?”

“Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabat kakakku. Maaf aku nggak bisa membantu banyak karena tidak satu gender dengan kalian. Berkat Mbak Irina, aku paham perasaan kakakku.” Caana menatap wanita yang sudah naik sepeda motor tua miliknya.

“Justru aku yang berterimakasih karena sudah dipertemukan wanita yang perkasa sepertinya. Dia telah mau menjadi sahabatku meski aku bukan orang berada, ibuku sudah menganggap Padma sebagai belahan jiwaku. Makanya aku akan selalu berdoa untuknya. Ya sudah, aku pulang dahulu, adikku akan protes karena aku nggak segera membelikannya makanan kesukaannya,” tutup Irina sambil menyalakan sepeda motornya dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah dua bersaudara itu.

* * *

“Mbak Padma,” panggil Caana ke Padma, berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di depan pintu kamar wanita itu.

Wanita yang sedang fokus membaca pekerjaannya berjengit. Lalu, menoleh ke adik lelakinya itu.

Caana menatapnya dengan serius, tak ada sorot mata menggoda atau jenaka darinya.

“Ah, kamu sudah mengetahuinya dari Zee, ya?”

Lelaki berambut panjang itu hanya diam, tidak menyahut sama sekali.

“Kamu bisa menghajarku kalau kamu tipikal sadis, aku nggak mendengarkan nasihatmu dulu.” Padma memasang badannya untuk dibantai oleh adiknya. Dia siap mati hari ini.

Caana menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Sorot matanya terlihat dia marah dengan pria jumawa yang memacari kakaknya.

“Bodoh! Sejak kapan Mbak Padma seperti ini?! Sejak aku di Leiden?! Kenapa mbak nggak cerita sama aku? Ya Tuhan...” bentak Caana emosi ke kakaknya.

Padma menatap adiknya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia merasa dia kakak yang buruk. Akhirnya, dia siap dibenci adiknya.

“Ari brengsek! Pria itu minta dipenggal kepalanya. Apa Mbak Padma nggak kasihan sama aku dan Mbak Irina? Mbak Irina sayang dengan mbak, dia sahabat mbak sejak SMP. Kenapa Mbak Padma nggak mau mendengarkan kami?” Caana mulai mendekati Padma yang terduduk lemas di ranjang.

“Maaf, Dik...”

Caana memeluk erat kakaknya, sama seperti kakaknya memeluk dirinya sewaktu dia melukai pergelangan tangannya. Padma menangis. Pertahanannya selama bertahun-tahun runtuh ketika adiknya memeluk dirinya. Dia nyaris lupa caranya menangis karena bertahun-tahun menahan perasaannya.

“Caana...” Padma menyebut nama adiknya dengan suara bergetar.

“ _Wis_ , mbak. Ini bukan salah Mbak Padma.” Caana menepuk punggung kakaknya.

Besok dirinya dan Padma akan membuat perhitungan dengan pria jumawa bin brengsek itu.

* * *

Besok paginya, Caana dan Padma pergi ke pameran karya sastra yang diadakan oleh Dewan Kesenian Jawa Timur. Niat awal mereka adalah untuk melihat karya penulis baru yang berpotensi tinggi. Namun, niat itu diurungkan karena di sana ada Ari. Padma sudah memantapkan hati mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang sudah dibangun dua tahun ini.

“Aku akan nunggu di luar,” ujar Caana ke Padma di depan pintu masuk.

“Kamu nggak apa-apa nunggu di luar?” Padma menyiapkan undangannya.

“Iya, aku nggak _mood_ melihat karya kalau ada si bedebah itu.”

“Ya sudah, nanti kita ketemu di sini lagi,” kata Padma mulai berjalan cepat ke dalam.

Caana mengangguk. Sekilas dia melihat Irina yang memegang kamera DSLR-nya dengan cekatan, memotret keramaian pameran itu. Kemudian, dia melihat sekitarnya, berharap ada yang berjualan jajanan. Akan tetapi, sepasang mata birunya terbelalak melihat seorang pria yang berambut panjang bersama wanita berambut panjang yang di _-ombre_ pada bagian ujungnya masuk ke tempat pameran.

“Tidak mungkin, ‘kan?” bisik Caana kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia syok melihat pria berambut panjang itu mirip dengan dirinya, hanya saja warna matanya jauh lebih gelap darinya. Sedangkan wanita di sampingnya mirip dengan neneknya sewaktu muda, hanya saja rambutnya panjang dan disemir.

Dia sempat mendengar cerita neneknya bahwa nanti dirinya dan Padma akan bertemu sepasang kakak-adik yang mirip dengan nenek moyang mereka. Caana sempat tidak percaya hal seperti itu, akan tetapi setelah nenek mereka menunjukkan lukisan sepasang suami-istri yang mirip dengan dirinya dan Padma. Dia jadi tidak berani macam-macam dengan cerita orang-orang tua.

Padma sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian pameran, melihat-melihat karya dan mencari Ari. Di undangan, Ari seharusnya sedang mengisi _talkshow_ saat ini. Sebaiknya dia menunggu pria itu di ruangan khusus tamu undangan.

“Hai, Padma~” sapa seorang pria yang dikenal Padma.

“Yo,” balas Padma datar.

“Ada apa, Adinda? Sedang _badmood_ kah?” Pria itu duduk menjajari Padma dan memeluk pinggangnya.

Padma menghela napas panjang. Dia menatap pria itu.

“Ari, ada yang aku mau bicarakan.”

Ari melepaskan pelukannya. Rahangnya terkatup rapat.

“Ari, mari kita akhiri hubungan ini. Bukannya aku minder dengan masa depan kita, akan tetapi aku tak ingin kau jadi anak durhaka bagi orangtua. Tidakah kau melihat respon ibumu sewaktu aku bermain ke rumahmu?” Padma menatap Ari dengan tatapan lembut.

Dada Ari ngilu. Dia mengakui jika ibunya tidak merestui hubungan mereka.

“Kita berjuang sedikit lagi ya?” Ari menggenggam tangan Padma.

Padma menggeleng. Wanita itu _melepaskan-_ nya.

“Maafkan aku, Ari. Lebih baik kau patuhi ibumu. Aku tidak mau hubungan kita hancur hanya karena doa seorang ibu. Selamat tinggal...” Padma berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Ari sendiri di ruangan itu.

“Padma ... Tunggu!” seru Ari mengejar wanita berambut arang itu.

Lelaki itu berlari kecil mengejar Padma yang berjalan cepat.

Padma berhenti. Dia mau mendengarkan pria itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

“Kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku?”

“Bukankah kau sudah dengar sendiri, aku nggak mau kamu jadi anak durhaka. Selain itu, kamu _toxic_. Kamu nyaris membuatku kehilangan jati diriku. Aku nggak akan _ngotot_ memaksamu untuk berbaur dengan kulturku dan berubah. Sudah puas? Selamat siang.” Padma berjalan melalui Ari.

Ari mematung. Dia kalah telak dari Padma.

Masih belum jera, Ari mengejar Padma yang berjalan cepat di antara keramaian. Dia meruntuki kecepatan berjalan Padma yang sangat cepat.

Pandangan Padma mengabur. Dia berusaha menahan diri agar airmatanya tak tumpah. Perasaan hatinya semula lega karena sudah jujur dengan dirinya sendiri dan Ari, menjadi keruh karena pria itu mengejarnya. Tak terima diputuskan meski alasannya sangatlah logis. Dia terus berjalan cepat hingga dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

“Maaf...” kata Padma mengucek matanya dan menatap orang yang ditabraknya.

“Mbak nggak apa-apa?” Wajah orang itu begitu khawatir dengan kondisi Padma yang tampak kelelahan.

_Caana? Bukan. Dia bukan Caana. Caana punya tato sulur berdaun di lehernya._

“Dik, apa dia baik-baik saja? Sepertinya dia dikejar-kejar orang itu,” sahut wanita bermata hijau seperti milik neneknya, menunjuk Ari yang mengejar Padma. Auranya begitu kalem dan misterius.

“Saya nggak apa-apa, maaf telah menabrakmu. Saya permisi dahulu.” Padma kembali berjalan cepat, menghindari tertangkap Ari.

“Oi, Mas. Kenapa mas mengejar si mbak?” tanya wanita itu tadi.

“Bukan urusanmu. Lepaskan saya.” Ari tidak suka dengan penahanan mendadak oleh kedua orang asing itu.

“Wah, mas. Haram hukumnya membuat wanita menangis, pasti mas habis melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik kepadanya.” Pria berambut panjang itu menyahut dari samping kakaknya.

Ari mendecih. Dia menatap wajah kedua orang itu dan terbelalak.

“Caana?”

Pria berambut panjang itu melipat tangan di dadanya. Dia menyeringai sinis.

“Bukan.”

Ari bergidik ngeri. Ada orang yang sebegitu miripnya dengan saudara kekasihnya.

Wanita berambut hitam-hijau _mint_ itu menatap Ari tajam.

“Aku tak tahu siapa kamu, tapi tolong kalau ada seorang wanita enggan memperpanjang urusannya denganmu. Ya jangan dikejar. Dasar penguntit,” ceplos wanita itu dan mengajak pria di sampingnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tubuh Ari gemetar. Dia ketakutan sekaligus ngeri melihat kedua orang itu.

Wanita tadi auranya begitu misterius, sedangkan si pria mengingatkannya pada saudara Padma dengan tambahan: dia benar-benar garang.

Ari terpaksa merelakan Padma pergi. Dia sudah pasrah untuk berpisah dengan wanita yang sudah pernah mencuri hatinya. Tak seharusnya dia memaksakan pemikirannya ke Padma. Jujur, sedari dulu yang dia inginkan adalah wanita lemah lembut dan halus tuturannya. Bukan wanita seperti Padma yang kuat dan perkasa. Ari menyesali perbuatannya ke Padma selama dua tahun ini. Benar-benar _sangat menyesal._

* * *

“Yo, _rek_. Aku sudah kembali,” sapa Padma ke Caana dan Irina yang sedang makan rujak di pinggir jalanan.

Irina memeluk erat Padma. Memberikan dukungan.

“Sudahlah, Zee. Aku sudah kuat, sudah mengikhlaskan dia pergi.” Padma merasa lega setelah mengaku jujur ke Ari. Lalu, dia menatap Caana yang terlihat melamun.

“Heh, bocah! Kenapa mukamu begitu?”

Caana mendongak ke kakaknya.

“Mbak Padma nggak ketemu sama _mereka_?”

Padma tampak kebingungan. Dia mencerna pertanyaan adiknya, lalu menyadari sesuatu. Dia menyadari jika pria yang ditabraknya itu mirip adiknya dan kakak dari si pria mirip neneknya, Aria. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Padma meremang. Dia mengingat pria itu memberinya senyuman yang membuat dadanya berdegup kencang sebelum dia kembali berjalan untuk kabur dari kejaran Ari.

“Iya, aku bertemu _mereka_.”

Caana berekspresi takut. Dia tidak siap jika bertemu sesama pengguna marga 'Faganne'.

“Aaaaa kampret! Memang ada ya yang seperti itu?” jerit Caana sambil menghabiskan sisa rujaknya.

Irina yang sedari tadi mendengarkan, terlihat bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi dari dua bersaudara itu.

“Aku tahu istilah _dopp_ _elg_ _anger_ dan menganggap itu kejadian langka nan mengerikan. Tetapi aku tidak akan menyangka akan mengalami hal ini.” Padma meminum bekal minumnya.

“Seperti _deus ex machina_ ,” sahut Caana sambil mengambil minum milik Padma.

“Kalian ngomongin apa sih?” tanya Irina kebingungan.

Dua bersaudara itu hanya melemparkan cengiran ke wanita berkacamata itu.

“Kami ngomongin urusan keturunan hehehe...,” dusta Caana ke Irina.

Irina menatap Caana dengan tatapan aneh. Padma menyahut.

“Iya, kami berbicara soal pengguna marga Faganne,” kata Padma meluruskan.

Wajah Irina mengendor, rasa penasarannya berkurang.

“Gimana karya yang kamu lihat tadi?” tanya Irina.

“Bagus-bagus, sih. Tapi sayangnya, aku nggak bisa menikmatinya karena harus bertemu dengan _anak_ itu,” balas Padma menghela napas.

“Ya sudah, besok kita berdua datang ke sini lagi, ya. Toh besok Ari sudah tidak mengisi _talkshow_ -nya. Aku sendiri juga ingin lihat-lihat sambil wawancara beberapa pemenang. Tadi aku hanya fokus memotret beberapa karya dan kondisi pameran.” Irina merangkul bahu Padma.

Caana tersenyum lembut melihat sepasang wanita itu saling menghibur diri. Dia juga menerawang kejadian hari ini. Dia tidak menyangka jika obrolan sesama wanita bisa sedalam ini, hingga dia bisa mengetahui kondisi kakaknya yang sebenarnya. Dari obrolan wanita, dia juga bisa menemukan hal-hal aneh tentang 'keluarga'-nya.

“Caana! Kamu mau ikut nggak?” tanya Irina membuyarkan lamunannya.

“Kemana, Mbak Zee?” Caana menoleh ke arah wanita berkacamata itu.

“Dik, ikutan nggak? Aku dan Zee mau ke restoran sushi,” balas Padma sembari membenahi _cardigan_ -nya. “Kalau nggak mau, kami tinggal lho. Kamu pulang sendiri.” Padma tersenyum jahil ke adiknya.

“Eh? Ikut!” Caana mendekati kedua wanita itu.

Irina dan Padma tertawa cekikikan melihat tingkah Caana.

_Yah, mungkin aku lebih baik bahagia seperti ini daripada aku tak bisa melihat wajah orang-orang yang aku sayangi jika aku tetap meneruskan hubunganku dengan pria yang gemulainya indah itu._

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya, dengan beberapa pertimbangan saya harus 'menenggelamkan' pasangan PadmAri karena beberapa alasan sensitif yang tertulis dalam cerita. Di orifiksi ini, Padma berkerja sebagai penerjemah di suatu perusahaan besar (walaupun dia juga melakukan freelance translator di waktu senggangnya) yang berarti jam terbangnya lebih tinggi daripada Ari dan dia jarang berada di rumah. Sehingga orangtua Ari tidak merestui hubungan mereka.


End file.
